The present invention relates to percussive musical instruments which may be called drum sets and include drums, cymbals, kick drums and bass drums, and more particularly to a restraint system that connects such instruments to the seat used by the instrument's player, the musician.
When percussive instruments are operated they tend to move away from the player. Drums and cymbal units, sometimes called high-hats, may be operated by foot pedals. The foot pedals are arranged at an angle to the floor and the resulting motion causes a force parallel to the floor and away from the player. The instruments therefore creep or travel away from the player. It is requisite to restrain the instruments against such motion and also to locate instruments where desired to meet the preferences of individual players. In other words, it is desirable to locate percussive or drum equipment universally.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of connecting a seat or chair to a bass drum, or drum assembly that includes a bass drum, and more particularly to effect such connection via the bass drum foot pedal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide anchoring devices which are universally adapted for anchoring and locating essentially all percussive instruments and their stands or legs supports.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide improved anchoring devices for percussive musical instruments which may be assembled to the top of the player's rug and enables the player to locate percussive equipment to meet individual playing requirements.